Applications that execute on a computing device are often updated to provide new functionality, fix bugs, and/or update current features. In some instances, when the application is updated, a data schema associated with the application is also updated. When the data schema is updated, data associated with the application may also need to be updated to conform to the new data schema.
However, in order to update the data to the new data schema, the data storage system is typically taken offline and/or the data in the data storage system may be discarded. In the latter case, data that had already been downloaded and stored in the data storage system may have to be downloaded again. Additionally, if multiple upgrades are available, and if each upgrade updated the data schema, the data must be serially updated (e.g., updated to conform to each data schema associated with each update).
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that examples have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.